Since the advent of computers and computer systems, a multitude of software applications have been developed to allow users to create and utilize a variety of electronic content items. For example, users create and utilize word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, presentation documents, Internet-based content, and the like. Often, a user desires to mix or combine content from a variety of application functionality sources in a single document. For example, a user may want to add a spreadsheet chart to a word processing-based letter or memo, or the user may want to incorporate information from an Internet-based web site into the example letter or memo. Typically, the user must launch a first document, copy or cut content from the first document and associated application and functionality, followed by pasting the content into a second document. For example, the user may copy a chart from a spreadsheet application into a word processing document. Such a process is time consuming and cumbersome, and the functionality associated with the first application/document content item may be limited when the content item is copied to or pasted into the second document and associated application functionality.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.